Among tumors, those of the brain are considered to have one of the least favorable prognoses for long term survival: the average life expectancy of an individual diagnosed with a central nervous system (CNS) tumor is just eight to twelve months. Several unique characteristics of both the brain and its particular types of neoplastic cells create daunting challenges for the complete treatment and management of brain tumors. Among these are the physical characteristics of the intracranial space; the relative biological isolation of the brain from the rest of the body; the relatively essential and irreplaceable nature of the organ mass; and the unique nature of brain tumor cells.
The intracranial space and physical layout of the brain create significant obstacles to treatment and recovery. The brain is primarily comprised of astrocytes, which make up the majority of the brain mass, and serve as a scaffold and support for the neurons, neurons, which carry the actual electrical impulses of the nervous system, and a minor contingent of other cells, such as insulating oligodendrocytes that produce myelin. These cell types give rise to primary brain tumors, including astrocytomas, neuroblastomas, glioblastomas, oligodendrogliomas, and the like.
The brain is encased in the rigid shell of the skull, and is cushioned by the cerebrospinal fluid. Because of the relatively small volume of the skull cavity, minor changes in the volume of tissue in the brain can dramatically increase intracranial pressure, causing damage to the entire organ. Thus, even small tumors can have a profound and adverse affect on the brain's function. The cramped physical location of the cranium also makes surgery and treatment of the brain a difficult and delicate procedure. However, because of the dangers of increased intracranial pressure from the tumor, surgery is often the first strategy of attack in treating brain tumors.
In addition to its physical isolation, the brain is chemically and biologically isolated from the rest of the body by the “Blood-Brain-Barrier” (or BBB). This physiological phenomenon is due to the “tightness” of the epithelial cell junctions in the lining of the blood vessels in the brain. Nutrients, which are actively transported across the cell lining, can reach the brain, but other molecules from the bloodstream are excluded. This prevents toxins, viruses, and other potentially dangerous molecules from entering the brain cavity. However, it also prevents therapeutic molecules, including many chemotherapeutic agents that are useful in other types of tumors, from crossing into the brain. Thus, many therapies directed at the brain must be delivered directly into the brain cavity, e.g. by an Ommaya reservoir, or administered in elevated dosages to ensure the diffusion of an effective amount across the BBB.
With the difficulties of administering chemotherapies to the brain, radiotherapy approaches have also been attempted. However, the amount of radiation necessary to completely destroy potential tumor-producing cells also produce unacceptable losses of healthy brain tissue. The retention of patient cognitive function while eliminating the tumor mass is another challenge to brain tumor treatment. Neoplastic brain cells are often pervasive, and travel throughout the entire brain mass. Thus, it is impossible to define a true “tumor margin,” unlike, for example, in lung or bladder cancers. Unlike reproductive (ovarian, uterine, testicular, prostate, etc.), breast, kidney, or lung cancers, the entire organ, or even significant portions, cannot be removed to prevent the growth of new tumors. In addition, brain tumors are very heterogeneous, with different cell doubling times, treatment resistances, and other biochemical idiosyncrasies between the various cell populations that make up the tumor. This pervasive and variable nature greatly adds to the difficulty of treating brain tumors while preserving the health and function of normal brain tissue.
Although current surgical methods offer considerably better post-operative life for patients, current combination therapy methods (surgery, low-dosage radiation, and chemotherapy) have only improved the life expectancy of patients by one month, as compared to the methods of 30 years ago. Without effective agents to prevent the growth of brain tumor cells that are present outside the main tumor mass, the prognosis for these patients cannot be significantly improved. Although some immuno-affinity agents have been proposed and tested for the treatment of brain tumors, see, for example, the tenascin-targeting agents described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,659, these agents have not proven sufficient for the treatment of brain tumors. Thus, therapeutic agents which are directed towards new molecular targets, and are capable of specifically targeting and killing brain tumor cells, are urgently needed for the treatment of brain tumors.
Relevant Literature
Analysis of differential gene expression in glioblastoma may be found in, for example, Mariani et al. (2001) J Neurooncol 53(2):161–76; Markert et al. (2001) Physiol Genomics 5(1):21–33; Yano et al. (2000) Neurol Res 22(7):650–6; Kroes et al. (2000) Cancer Lett 156(2):191–8; and Reis et al. (2000) Am J Pathol 156(2):425–32, among others.